RWBY OC - Blue Trailer for Sophia Sapiro
by natstheminion
Summary: Sophia may have gained a place at Beacon Academy, but she's the only one of her friends who has. Living Sophia's shadow their whole school lives, Sophia's friends are angry at the world and at Sophia, for being so perfect. Written trailer one-shot for my first RWBY OC, Sophia Sapiro. First member of Team SFRN (saffron). Rated T for a bit of swearing. R&R


**Blue Trailer for Sophia Sapiro**

Sophia walked calmly down a quiet road. It was dark, late at night and Sophia was taking a short walk, wanting fresh air. Her pale blue headphones glowed slightly in the long, dimly lit road. No cars drove past and the silence was deafening. Sophia on the other hand, was listening to her usual playlist of rock and classical music; her weird music taste had always confused her friends. Ha, friends. Sophia wouldn't call them friends, ugly back-stabbing liars she would call them.

Sophia was a tall girl, with long, elbow-length blonde hair that was dyed sky blue for the bottom half, along with the full fringe, that was also sky blue and naturally flicked to the side, that came down to her eyebrows. She wore a snow white, buttoned up, hip-length trench coat, with a large collar that was folded up around her neck. The sleeves came down to neat points at her wrists, showing the sky blue satin that covered the inside of the coat. On her legs were denim shorts that were rolled up at the bottom, with black leggings underneath. On her feet, Sophia wore sky blue, laced combat boots that reached up to just above the ankle. She was tall and quite thin with slightly larger thighs, long and slender arms and fingers, and broad shoulders. Her face was pointed, as well as her nose which was small and flicked up slightly at the end. Her mouth was thin, but wide, and her eyes were large and blue-grey in colour.

A slight pause during a flute sonata allowed her to hear it, footsteps advancing towards her. Great. Couldn't they leave her alone for 2 seconds? Also, had they forgotten that Sophia got into Beacon Academy, and was starting this year, where they hadn't? She was clearly leagues above them. Sophia sighed and turned her head slightly towards the other side of the road. Yup, it was one of them alright.

She didn't want to fight, not now, not while people were asleep in their houses and in the middle of a road. Sophia sped up her pace and turned down her music; she had to be alert. Her right hand emerged slowly from the pocket of her coat, ready to reach up and grab her sword that was in a sheath which was strapped to her back. As much as she didn't like it, by the sound of the quiet footsteps, it was a fight that she was going to get.

The footsteps were getting closer, and Sophia knew that there was no escape from this. Fine, she could easily take down this bitch, if it's a fight she wanted, then fine, bring it on. Sophia smiled slyly, slowing down and waiting for the right moment to strike. Waiting for the sound of an axe swinging through the air behind her, as it was inevitable that Violet would attack swiftly. Sophia was right.

The blonde darted to the side, avoiding the huge lilac axe by inches, and leapt back as a huge purple wave of light erupted from the connection of the axe hitting the floor with a low and loud booming noise. It caused the concrete of the pavement to crack beneath it. Sophia laughed as her hand reached up and gripped onto the hilt of her sword, slowly pulling out the shimmering, long, wide, sky blue and sliver blade and removing her headphones so they rested on her neck. Violet, a rather short and skinny girl with curly brown hair, a short purple skirt, knee length purple boots and a lilac and white jacket, turned to glare at Sophia with loathing burning in her eyes.

"Come here, bitch. Let me beat that high and mighty Beacon ass into the ground!" Violet spat, swinging her oversized axe onto her shoulder.

"Wow, Violet. I always thought you were a rather calm and polite girl. I would never imagine you swearing," Sophia said calmly, leaning on her sword like a walking stick and looking at the angry brunette through her blue fringe. Violet growled, and ran towards Sophia, swinging her axe a second time. Sophia did a backflip to avoid the curved blade and landed in a crouch on the floor, one hand on the concrete and the other holding the sword out beside her.

"Stop avoiding me and ATTACK you coward!" Violet shouted as she yanked the axe out of the crack in the concrete and twirled it round, bracing herself for Sophia to attack. Sophia slowly raised her head.

"Alright, but be prepared to loose," Sophia growled through gritted teeth. Violet laughed, throwing her head back in laughter. Sophia saw her chance.

She lunged forwards and smacked Violet across the face with the hilt of her sword, sending the shorter girl flying to the floor. Sophia then slashed down with her sword like a golf club, but it was met with a sudden clash of two blades meeting. Violet had picked up her axe just in time to meet the broadsword in a parry. The two girls were glaring into each other's eyes, teeth bared and arms shaking as they tried to gain an advantage over the other.

Violet's eyes flickered downwards for a second, and much too late Sophia realised why. A skinny booted leg swished round and caught the blonde in the back of the knees, sending her toppling to the ground. Violet took this opportunity to get back to her feet, simultaneously bringing her axe down on Sophia. At the last second, Sophia rolled to the side and was quickly on her feet and charging towards Violet.

The two blades met once again with a loud clang, Sophia quickly spinning her sword out of the parry and back down to strike the shorter girl's side, two hands gripping the hilt firmly. Violet blocked this attack as well and as Sophia spun the sword out of the parry at a different angle, Violet swung her axe upwards, catching the blonde in the chest and sending her flying upwards. Violet looked up at the spinning girl and grinned darkly.

Sophia was struggling to gather her senses. She was spinning through the air, her long, blonde and blue hair whipping around her face, obscuring her vision. It was only when she felt herself spiralling back downwards again did she control the spin and once again landing in the same crouch as earlier. Violet's face fell. Sophia stood up slowly, bringing her sword in front of her. She flicked a small switch underneath the top part of the hilt and the wide broadsword split into two thinner swords of the same length. Sophia twirled them in the fingers of each hand as she moved her arms outwards to the side. Sophia smirked at Violet, before sprinting forwards for her next attack.

Unexpectedly, at the last second Sophia leapt up and brought both swords down on Violet, who knocked the blonde backwards slightly with a swing of the purple axe. Sophia was almost dancing as her arms independently spun round multiple times in a whirlwind to strike at the short brunette. Violet was struggling to block every swing of the swords, and a couple of times the swords hit their mark, causing Violet to stumble clumsily backwards. With her opponent caught off guard, Sophia brought a booted leg up and kicked the other in the stomach, sending her crashing to the ground a few feet away.

"I will not…let you…defeat me!" Violet stammered angrily, slowly climbing to her feet, a trail of crimson blood running from her nose and mouth.

"We're fighting because you're jealous right? And you think that you're better than me? Seriously, you need to learn the lesson of defeat; you need to lighten up," Sophia protested, aware that sleepy eyed people were poking their heads out of windows.

"You have always been top of the class and the 'best person' in our 'friendship' group," Violet shrieked, making the speech marks sign with her fingers. "You don't know what the word defeat means! Now let me give you a dictionary with Stormbreaker!" Violet was shaking with rage as she raised her axe and sprinted forwards. Sophia sighed, shaking her head slightly, her weapons lowered.

"Lighten up. Hm…literally I think," Sophia muttered to herself, watching the angry Violet charge towards her. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Violet brought the large axe down. Sophia flicked another small switch on the hilt and fire erupted from the base of the blades, reaching up to the tips and engulfing the two swords in fire. At the last moment, Sophia crossed the two swords and brought them up in front of her face to block the large, curved blade. As the weapons clashed together, the fire on the swords sparked and exploded, sending Violet flying backwards before smacking against the concrete of the road, unconscious.

Sophia coughed slightly from the leftover smoke, before flicking the switch and putting out the flames on the blades. She brought the two swords together and into one again, before sheathing it. She placed her headphones back on her head, surprised that they were undamaged during the fight and strode past the blacked out Violet.

"Good job, Bluebird," Sophia murmured, reaching up and patting the sheathed broadsword, before placing her hands back into the pockets of her coat, heading for home.


End file.
